


For what?

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, May is a great aunt, More Fluff, Vulture is back, kiss and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Michelle is attacked on the way home from practice, Spiderman saves the day but isn't all too happy that he had to. He has to decide what he's doing this for and if it's all worth it.





	For what?

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers Endgame trailer kills me and I can't wait for the movie to come out. I'm excited but also scared because I don't want anyone to die but anyways.  
> This is a spideychelle fic I made, this first one for this couple actually. It was this movie and fandom that brought me into Marvel so it's only fitting that I write for it. I'm super excited to show it to you all.  
> This is Day 8 of my Christmas Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

Michelle was walking home from decathlon practice when it happened. She clutched her bag tightly with one hand and used the other to hold her bottle of pepper spray. She was disappointed in society that she had to be this prepared to walk the three blocks to her home but at last, this was just the world she lived in.

  
It had been a good practice and they actually got some work done. Peter also managed to make it and Michelle was grateful. He was coming to way more practices with Michelle than Liz but she tried not to notice it as much as she did. Peter even offered to walk her home but she denied knowing he had patrolling to do. Although the second block in she deeply regretted it.

  
She could feel someone following her, like something or someone was watching over her and not in a good way. She started to sweat and adjusted the grip on her pepper spray, ready for the fight she knew was going to happen.

  
For a second Michelle thought it was Peter but it didn't feel like him. She always felt safe when he would watch her walk home. He doesn't know she knows about him following her home every night, she thought it was cute. This was not cute, this was scary.

  
Michelle was thrown off guard when she felt sharp claws dig into her arms as her feet left the ground. She let out a scream when they flew over a building. She’s never been a fan of heights especially when she didn’t know who she was in the air with or how she was in the air.

  
They landed on a roof nearby and Michelle was thrown to the ground. Hitting her head and spraining her arm in the process. Her pepper spray flying from her hands. Dizziness filled her when she stood quickly reaching for the spray.

  
“Like this will save you,” he said throwing it off the roof.

  
Adrenaline shot through her as she saw the thing looking down at her. A bird suit, that didn't look as pleasing as Sam's, stood in front of her. Wings stretched out and mask covering the face of her attacker. The whole thing was dark and gloomy, no colour except for the moon shining behind it. Michelle spoke first: “What do you want?”

  
"I told Peter that I would kill everyone he loves and you are high on that list” he paused to step out of his bird suit “now I just need him to come for the show.”

  
As if he had timed it Spider-Man came barreling behind the birdman knocking them and the ugly costume to the ground. They fought, throwing kicks and punches, Peter using his webs to his advantage.

  
Michelle wanted to help but her wobbly legs wouldn’t allow her. All she could see was Spider-Man being thrown across the roof before he came swinging back to the other man webbing him to halt the fighting. He circled the birdman over and over again. Making Michelle dizzy by just watching, he stopped and pushed the man over. Webbing him to the ground for good measures.

  
“MJ” Peter called out, calling the police with the help of Karen before ripping off his mask without a second thought.

  
“Are you okay?” He knelt beside her “Did he hurt you?”

  
“No I’m okay,” she said wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

  
“I’m okay” she whispered and she wasn’t sure if it was pointed towards him or herself.

  
“I’m taking you to May, she can check you out” he helped her stand, a little too much for his liking. Michelle would never let Peter help before and it worried him that she would now.

  
“I’m okay, I promise,” she said trying to walk away but Peter stopped her.

  
“Please” he gave her those stupid eyes that she could never say no to. He knew that too and was stretching it out as much as he could. “For me” when he added that she lost her losing battle.

  
“Fine but I can’t wait to tell you I told you so” she swatted his hand away when he tried to help her walk, mainly to prove a point.

 

* * *

  
“Looks like you get to say I told you so,” MJ said after May came to the conclusion that she had a concussion and sprained a wrist.

  
“Can you grab some frozen peas, Peter?” May asked while she started to wrap her wrist, an apologetic smile on her face.

  
Peter seemed upset, he wasn’t his usually smiley bubbly self. Something was off, so off that it was making Michelle nervous. She thought he would be all over her, making sure she was totally comfortable at all times but he seemed so distant now.

  
She furrowed her brows when he excused himself to go to the bathroom, not even bothering to making eye contact with Michelle as he threw the peas on the table.

  
May noticed.

  
“Don’t worry about him hunny” May smiled up at her “He’s just scared.”

  
“Why?” She asked as May finished up. She thought she knew the answer but didn't want to get her hopes up that he could feel half of what she feels for her.

  
“Because he cares about you,” she said it like it was the most obvious thing ever. “He cares more about you than any other girl he’s brought home. Well, you’re the only girl I’ve formally met.”

  
“What about Liz” her mind went to the dance last year when Liz and Peter went together.

  
“I’m not saying he never cared about her because he did, he truly cared about her. It's just...” She tries to put her words together “You remember the dance last year when he left Liz at the dance. With you it was different, you may not know this but Tony called that night. They needed back up on a mission but he refused to go, saying he was with you. And after a total freak out from Tony, thinking he was on drugs or drunk we realized how much he cared for you. Take that information as you want just know that everything he’s doing he’s doing out of lo...” she was cut off when Peter stepped into the room again.

  
“Can you send this over to Mr.Stark” he handed May the suit.

  
“You know what, how about you keep that for a sec and talk with MJ. Then decide what you want to do with the suit” May left the room before he could respond.

  
“What the hell are you doing Peter? You can’t give that back. What, are you going to back to fighting with the onesie” much like Peter she was only lashing out over love. “You’re going to get yourself killed” her voice softened.

  
“I’m not fighting anymore. I’m done with that. I’m done with the stupid suit, I’m done with Spider-Man and I’m done with almost losing all the people I love” she could see she was holding back tears. "May, you, Mr.Stark, Ned. All of you have been put in danger because of me. If I could have just left things alone and..." he stopped words unable to leave his mouth as the tears formed.

  
Michelle was shocked, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

  
“I could have lost you. You could have died and for what?” His tears fell from his eyes. His body slumped over in defeat.

  
“For the people you save,” she said grabbing his hands “for the satisfaction of getting to save the world. For protecting the people you love. Don’t give up what you love for me.”

She cupped his face “You saved me and you’re always going to save me. And Ned, and May, even Stark.”

  
She leaned down to kiss him.

  
Peter kissed back, pulling her close to his body. While still being careful he managed to wrap his arms around her waist, grabbing onto the hem of her sweatshirt to pull her close.

  
“Don’t give up everything you worked so hard for” she broke away letting her arms rest on his shoulders.

  
"Okay,” she mumbles unable to form any other worlds before he kissed her again. They let themselves be consumed by the kiss, letting their bodies move together so they could be close. Ignoring the world around them, so much so that they forgot about May.

  
“I’m so happy you kissed and made up” she could help but smile when the kids jumped away from one another. Guilty looks covering their faces.

  
“Now that that’s handled. Harry Potter or Star Wars” she smiled, holding up the many movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
